Generally, as a mechanism for heating a treated substance is known a far infrared ray heater. Conventionally, the infrared ray heater is utilized in a wide range of fields such as housing related, semiconductor related, chemical product related, and food related ones other than such as pre-heating, heating, painting and drying, and annealing of various parts of an automobile related field.
In these far infrared ray heaters there are generally a bar form, a lamp form, and a plate form; and any of them makes a heating wire a heat source. In a radiation body there are two kinds, one nothing but ceramics and the other where the ceramics is deposited on a surface of a metallic body. In addition, although in heating of the far infrared rays heater heating element and the like are used, a method of not using the heating element and the like, for example, performing heating with using semiconductor ceramics and dielectric ceramics is becoming mainstream.
As characteristics of these far infrared ray heaters, following ones can be cited:    (1) These are mainly suitable to surface heating.    (2) A heating time can be shortened from an hour order to a minute order because swift and effective heating can be achieved, compared to a resistance furnace.    (3) An operation is simple; a temperature adjustment is easy; and a time delay is extremely a few.    (4) Equipment cost is a little and a needed area comes off with a smaller one.
Meanwhile, in far infrared ray heaters there exists no heater for radiating nothing but a far infrared ray and the far infrared ray certainly accompanies radiations of other infrared rays.
However, conventionally, there is an insufficient phase on a study for solid radiation materials of these far infrared ray heaters, for example, metals, non metals, alloys, oxides, and the like; and this time the inventors selected an aluminum material used much in an automobile as a typical metal and a copper material as a conducting wire of electric wiring, were devoted to studying them, resultingly obtained meaningful knowledge, and got to find the present invention based thereon.
The present invention is made to solve the problems described above and makes it a purpose to provide heating equipment of a treated substance that can make a heating efficiency higher than that of conventional heating equipment when heating the treated substance by a far infrared ray.